A New Dream to Fulfill
by pucascythe
Summary: Just a little story, it may not actually end up that short, i like long unnecessary stories, about someone wishing to become both the champion of Battles and Contests.
1. Chapter 1

He sat there, watching the TV. The battle between Zoe and Dawn was epic. These two top trainers demonstrated incredible techniques. It was extraordinary, and it inspired him to become not only a league champion, but also a champion Pokémon co-ordinator, like his idol Nando.

They were both at the end of their game. Zoe had unleashed a shock wave boosted psycho cut from Gallade, and Dawn was using Togekiss to fly Piplup up to meet it, with its peck move so strong that it had grown to incredible lengths and was turning a deep shade of crimson. The two extraordinary moves met, and then a flash of light appeared. The clock ran out, and Zoe was the victor, by the slightest margin Jamie had ever seen in his afternoon he went out to train, and he sent out his first two Pokémon, the act that would ensure his getting through the first round of his first ever contest. He sent out Scyther and Torkoal.

"Now Scyther, jump on top of Torkoal! Now Torkoal use fires spin around Scyther, and straight up!"

Just like they had practiced, the spots on Torkoal's back began to grow a deep red, and then a massive spiral of flame burst from its back, surrounding Scyther.

"Now Scyther, Razor Wind!"

At the base of the spiral a white light began to grow, and then Scyther released the Razor Wind, creating flying discs of flame to surround the pillar. It was an awe inspiring sight, one they had spent countless hours working on.

" Now, Quick Attack to the top of the pillar, then use Wing Attack downwards to release the flames!"

Scyther leapt up, and you could see its figure at the very top. Then as it began to descend, the pillar was splitting into two columns, then disappearing after it had separated. Scyther was a white blur, parting the column, until it landed on top of Torkoal, and nothing remained but a few embers and a gust of wind that appeared when with the force of Scythers landing. They were ready.


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally the day. He had gotten to Jubilife City for his first contest. Not only was it his first contest, but it was also a double contest, but he was prepared. He was using the Scyther/Torkoal combination for the appeal, and then Swablu and Torkoal for the battle rounds. He came prepared with all kinds of strategies, and wasn't going to lose.

The appeals went round, and everyone was scarily good. One girl in particular caught her eye. Her combination of Skarmory's reflective Steel Wing and Jumpluff's Solarbeam to scatter light beams across the arena was an incredibly intelligent move. Then it was his turn. He managed to pull off his wing attack fire spin combo, and the applause was astounding! He felt such a feeling of joy that he had never felt before. Everyone loved him and his Pokemon. The only thing that felt better was when the scores came out, he was on top of the list to go through.

Next was the battle rounds. He was paired against a girl named Siena, who was considered a local professional.

"Go, Arcanine and Ninetales!" Said Siena, as the two fire types came out.

"Torkoal, Swablu go!" Replied Jamie as the turtle and bird came out. Torkoal released a puff of smoke as he came out.

As the timer began both trainers were ready

"Arcanine, use Flare Blitz so that you can protect Ninetales, while she uses Nasty Plot!" Said Siena. Ninetales closed its eyes and surrouuned itself with a dark aura, while Arcanine became engulfed entirely in intense blue flames.

"Swablu, use Sing to form a sphere around you and Torkoal, while Torkoal uses curse!" Replied Jamie. Swablu began to Sing, and the Colourful notes began to interlock and form a sphere around itself and Torkoal, who was glowing a light red as it used Curse. Sienas bar decreased a little

"Hah, if you think a little chirp from that Swablu will stop me you're wrong! Ninetales use safeguard on Arcanine!" Exclaimed Siena. Ninetales Aura disappeared, and Arcanine became surrounded in an aura of blue, like a forcefield. Jamies bar went down slightly

"Now charge Arcanine!"

Arcanine ran at full speed towards the cage of notes.

"Swablu get behind Torkoal, and Torkoal get ready to use Body Slam!" Said Jamie in return. Swablu flew behind Torkoal as Torkoal crouched in a defensive position. As Arcanine dashed into Torkoal, Torkoal took the impact, knocked it back about a metre, then slammed into it with full force. Arcanine flew across the stage into Ninetales, and began struggling to get up, before it gave in and fainted. Sienas bar went down to about half of it's potential

"Hunh, that Curse boosted its attack and defence so it was almost immune to Arcanine. Well I boosted as well! Ninetales, send out maximum power Shadow Ball's!"

Ninetales raised all of its tails, and a Shadow Ball appeared above each of them.

"Quickly, Swablu fly above Torkoal and prepare a Mirror Move, while Torkoal uses Fire Spin to protect you both!" Swablu flew on top of Torkoal and began to form a distortion in the air in front of it, before Torkoal cause a cage of fire to appear around them, but unlike the spiral from before, this was a dome of flames. As the shadow balls impacted, the flames immediately died out, but a puff of smoke appeared, and out of it came nine shadow balls in return. All of them crashed into Ninetales, causing it to faint immediately. Siena's bar went down to zero and Jamie emerged victorious!

As they waited for the next battle, Jamie was pitted against a man named Sean. He sent out Kirlia and Xatu, but Scyther and Torkoal took them out almost immediately, Kirlia with X-scissor, Xatu with a curse boosted Body Slam.

Then in the finals he was pitted against the girl that stood out to him, Georgia.


End file.
